The tide that left and never came back
by Pisinoe
Summary: The only solution he found for all the pain inside his chest was his own death. She managed to stop him from commiting suicide, but would she be able to save him from himself? —Gruvia.


**Title: **The tide that left and never came back.

**Author: **Pisinoe

**Genre:** Romance / Drama

**Rated: **T

**Synopsis:** The only solution he found for all the pain inside his chest was his own death. She managed to stop him from commiting suicide, but would she be able to save him from himself?

_Sorry for my bad English grammar. I still have a lot to learn and feel free to correct me. xx_

* * *

**THE TIDE THAT LEFT AND NEVER CAME BACK**

* * *

He was nineteen years old when he decided that there was no sense anymore in wasting time wandering the world for no reason.

He had everything a teenager needed to be happy and satisfied with life. But he lost everything. He didn't have anything, not even the slightest reason to live, and so every single day of his monotonous and desperate life began to suffocate him.

He had no one _waiting_ for him at home. No one to _support_ him. No one that could _love_ him.

His family was dead. His mentor was also dead, and the person he considered his brother disappeared without leaving traces. His friends followed their fate, and he stayed behind. Even his sculptures abandoned him.

Sunk in his depression, he gave it all. He forgot all he could conquer in his life and lost the strength to believe in a better future and move on.

There was no hope for him. Because he didn't believe in anything; not even in himself.

Gray Fullbuster looked one last time at the starry sky, and decided he could no longer bear the emptiness of his soul. He wanted to finally be free of all guilt, pain and regret that filled his chest.

Without hesitation, he entered the sea and swam to where he could no longer touch the ground with his feet. The angry waves soon began to strike him, and Gray breathless, and with his forces finished, allowed himself to sink.

The last thing he saw was the brightness of the moon illuminate eyes as blue as the depths of the sea.

* * *

Feeling his chest being pressed several times, Gray was troubled by the situation but was unable to say anything because of the dizziness that he was feeling at that moment. He was suffocated, trying desperately to find any trace of air. Soon he began to cough up the water that was in his lungs out and felt relieved. The pressure in his chest suddenly vanished.

The dark haired boy thanked for finally being able to breathe, and when he tried to stand up, his head rolled back, and he fell backward. But before he could touch the ground, two pairs of soft hands held him and he heard a female gasp be issued in the air.

_Wait_.

He should be dead. Not looking for air, not even breathing. He should not be able to feel anything, nor hear anything. That pain in his chest also shouldn't be there anymore. That's when he realized that unfortunately he was alive.

And when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a girl he didn't remember ever having seen in his life, but she was strangely exotic and unlike any he has ever crossed. She was soaked wet, he noticed, but not even the darkness of the night could hid her face that shone together with the essence of the moon.

Her skin was pale, completely like porcelain, the blue hair fell over her eyes and modeled her delicate face in light waves. The nose was small and upturned, the navy blue eyes - that he believed to already have crossed -, were looking at him with an overwhelming brightness, the whole aura that she emanated.. let him out of focus.

But all his contemplation lasted no more than five seconds, because as soon as he began to feel confused, he started to ignore all the turmoil within him. He felt pathetic. He closed his eyes, the emptiness began overtook him again and he was pleased to be able to show the indifference from always.

The dark haired boy withdrew her arms from around him so he could sit and support himself in the sand. He shook his head slightly to clear his mind a little and looked at her with dead eyes, devoid of any emotion and with his cold expression.

Who does she think she is to dare to disrupt his plans?

—What did you do, you stupid?_—_he grunted.

The girl was startled by his harsh words, frowning and looking at him in doubt. He was treating her really badly, or she was just too lost looking at him that she had heard wrong?

—Sorry?_—_her voice sounded skeptical, not believing what she had just heard.

She saved his life, and he called her stupid? The blunette didn't understand.

Gray thought of swearing at her again, was she doing on the purpose of annoying him or what? And it was working. He analyzed her, and bit his tongue to not lose the train of thought again. Where did she come from, anyway? He had ensured that nobody would be there that night..

—Who are you?_—_he asked through his clenched teeth, still looking at her with dislike and not being able to contain the cutting tone of his voice.

The girl looked startled for a moment, then rolled her eyes. She muttered something in a language unknown to him, and he concluded that she really was not from that place.

She stood up, gently removing the sand from her clothes and tried, unsuccessfully, to dry herself a little. Her eyes strayed to the sea, and he thought for a second that he saw a miserly concern in her eyes.

The blunette sighed resignedly and turned in the opposite direction from him.

—Thank you would be enough.—she said, her tone was indifferent, but still sarcastic—But anyway, you're welcome.

Gray was surprised. She was being ironic with him? And ignored him? He realized that she had begun to walk, and almost immediately he stood up quickly, ready to reach her.

—Wait!_—_he shouted, calling her attention, causing her to stop walking and look over her shoulders. He ignored the reason that made him run to her and look into her eyes once more.—You didn't answer my question.

She smiled slightly out of the corner of her lips, and he held his breath.

—The next time we meet, who knows._—_she murmured softly, staring intently into his eyes with an mysterious glow, and he, still dizzy at the sight of her smile, was unable to say anything as he saw her walk away again. But before she disappeared from his sight, he heard her scream:—Just don't try to kill yourself again until then, please!

He stayed back with his eyes still fixed in the place where she had been before, wondering who could be that woman.

And, for an unknown reason, wishing to see her again.

* * *

While walking through the poorly illuminated streets of Magnolia, Gray pondered if what he had done was right or not.

A part within himself was disappointed, sore, still stifled. Desperate to feel the relief replace the pain, to feel all the suffering dissipate. And before, this part was the one taking over his heart - if he still had one -, completely.

It was this part that kept within himself all the sorrow, hatred, pain, disappointment, sadness accumulated for years and the beginning of his decline. She was responsible for making of him an empty body, torn by its own decay and trapped in its own depth abyss, the one to blame for making him commit suicide.

For years she was the only thing that reminded him that he was still alive. Because the daily agony that crushed his chest, was the only thing he could feel.

But after being saved, a small pure particle appeared again within him. Even if in the beginning he was angry to see that he was not dead and having treated his savior in such a rude way, she ascended in him something like a curiosity and interest in her person, things he didn't feel for a long time.

Strangely, he was _happy _that he had not died in his last attempt. After all, if he weren't here anymore, he wouldn't have known her. Not even seen the splendid glow of her eyes, nor witnessed the mesmerizing smile she had. He wanted to see her once more, quench his thirst about the girl with exotic blue hair. He wanted to know her name, where she came from, what she was doing there.. he wanted to prove is she really could make him feel **alive** again.

Maybe it was not a bad idea to consider continuing to live a little longer if he could decipher everything that she was able to make him feel.

* * *

For the next three days, Gray tried to find her relentlessly everywhere possible. And he did not even seen anyone with that particular hair color, either collided with someone who looked like her.

Disappointed, he left his apartment and began walking aimlessly through the city center. He needed to clear his mind of those constant thoughts about her, and perhaps so he could calm the grip that was in his heart, filling his mind with other things.

Gray kicked several stones that were in his way and cursed for the tenth time that day, unhappy to not find anything that could satisfy himself. Would the pain inside him ever disappear?

And he couldn't find that damn unknown girl anywhere! _Someone up there definitely doesn't like me_, he thought.

Without his knowing, his legs had taken him to the beach. He felt a shiver go up his spine when he remembered what happened a few nights ago, and he regretted it when he thought about how hostile he had been with her. Even if he found her, she certainly wouldn't want to talk to him.

How big of a jerk could he possibly be? He was angry at himself.

When he almost completely lost hope, he felt that exotic smell of her being brought by the wind from the air around him. Immediately he looked at the person who was admiring the sunset and had no time to think right, his body had already led him toward her.

It was that same blue hair who belonged to the girl blamed of his sleepless nights, the same porcelain skin that made him shudder each time he imagined how pleasant it would be on his toes. Those eyes as blue as the depths of the sea that had made him stop thinking about his melancholy existence and the emptiness that was his soul, drawing him completely into itself, making him lose all his reasoning.

Gray sat beside her without ceremony, but had no courage to face her. Not after he had been so rude to her. But the feeling of peace and tranquility that he felt that moment were enough for him and he didn't dare to upset her even more.

Why wanted he so much that she didn't have bad thoughts about him? Not even he could understand.

—If you want, you can call me Juvia._—_her melodic voice surprised him by taking the initiative.

He didn't think she would even speak a word to him, but he felt his heart beat relieved to see that she would not ignore him. As all other did.

**Juvia**. Finally he knew the name of his ghost girl.

Yet he didn't look away from the sea to look at her. He was well aware of the effects that she caused on him, and he didn't want to lose track of the situation in which he was. Not when she was there so close to him.

—Sorry for my hostility that night. I just.._—_he shook his head, lost with the words. Why did he felt like he should apologize?_—_My name is Gray. Gray Fullbuster.

She laughed lightly and he bit his lower lip.

—Nice to meet you_—_she said relaxed, a small smile playing on her lips—I just think it's odd that you took so long to find me.

Gray opened his eyes and turned to look at her, startled. How did she knew that he had searched for her ..?

—I don't know what you're talking about._—_he played dumb, not wanting to admit his actions, internally feeling embarrassed for them.

The girl looked amused at him for a brief moment, but quickly looked away, giving up to answer back.

—Tell me something about you_.—_she asked, her voice sweet, without ulterior motives.

The raven haired boy wondered if she really felt curiosity about his person, or if it was only to be kind to him. After all, she had saved him from drowning, wasn't it?

Just by the thought that she felt pity for him, Gray got angry and returned to use his mask of indifference.

—There is nothing to know._—_he said fast, but still trying to maintain the calm in his voice. He didn't want her to leave again.

Only he knew how much he wanted to find her.

The girl snorted, unhappy, but accepted his answer. After a long moment of silence, where she pondered whether it would be too daring of her to ask what she wanted to the boy beside her, she decided to kill her curiosity:

—There's something I've been wondering since I saw you breathing again—she said, trying to sound gentle, looking for the best way to formulate the question. The male nodded briefly—Why did you try to kill yourself?

Gray knew this question would naturally come sooner or later, so he wasn't even surprised to hear it so directly. He didn't take long to answer, not even having to think twice.

—It's simpl_e_—he laughed dryly—I don't have any reason to live.

The girl turned to him, looking serious. The deep blue eyes watching him carefully and under her penetrating analytical gaze, Gray could tell that she did not like his answer. At all.

—That's not true. We all, without exception, always have a reason to live.

Gray rolled his eyes.

—Well, then sorry to disappoint you_—_he joked, feeling his chest tightena little bit_—_My existence has no meaning at all.

—You're lying._—_she insisted, but her tone of voice didn't even change. She was calm as usual, as if she had full assurance that she spoke the truth.

Arching a dark eyebrow, he stared at her with reprimand. She knew nothing about him!

—Could you then have a reason to live?_—_he asked, curiosity taking over him as he remembered everything that he wanted to know about her.

—Of course!_—_she laughed happy and he narrowed his eyes, unable to keep track of her mood swings_—_Well, I have many dreams that I would like to accomplish. So every day I have a new reason to want to keep on chasing them.

He opened his mouth several times, but no words came out. Maybe it was because he was isolated from the world for so long, but it was such a long time ago that he heard someone talking about dreams.. Gray almost felt nostalgic.

But dreaming was too stupid to a person who was no longer able to see the good things in life, like him. Since all his dreams turned into nightmares, he had never even considered the possibility of imagining a future that was not a quick death for himself.

—This reason is too absurd to want to live for.

The blunette shook her head, disapproving his idea.

—I disagree completely._—_she said a little contradicted.

Gray shrugged like he didn't care, not giving a damn about what she spoke.

—But you shouldn't.—he advised, the timbre of his voice darker—If you don't want to regret it, of course.

—Everyone has dreams they want to accomplish, and from the moment we believe in them, we take a step toward the adventures that await us on the journey of our life_—_Juvia murmured in a dreamy way, the marine blue eyes lost between the mesmerizing back-and-forth of the sea as she recalled all the moments she lived until she got there.

Gray looked away from her face, so that he could also admire the crystal clear water. And he wondered how easily she spoke of things as complicated and difficult as those. Making a dream come true was almost impossible; everything in the world always starts plotting against us when we really want something.

Gray also believed that life is always unfair, and she always gives the worst blow when we least expect it. With so much sadness, disappointment, anger, pain and hatred in the world, who could keep believing in mere stupid dreams that are illusions produced by our mind? And so he came to the conclusion that the person beside him, was nothing but a silly and naive girl.

—Only people that are stupid enough go in search of what they don't know. And it's not even right.

Juvia continued to contemplate the landscape before them, but asked: —And you don't have dreams you would also like to accomplish, Gray? Goals you want to achieve.

He pondered for a moment, but replied without hesitation_:—_No.

Juvia stared doubtful at him, not believing in his words, and wondering why through her gaze.

—I just found out that the dreams are really big, and we humans, too small to make them real.

Her blue eyes softened, now filled with sadness and comprehension after hearing what he said. Gray felt guilty of having taken the sparkle from her eyes, but he knew that one day someone would have to show the reality of life to her.

Juvia smiled compassionate, trying to comfort him, without success. Soon she sighed and gently touched the sand with her fingers, the blue orbs not wanting to face him.

Still, she tried again:—Are you sure?

He certainly would rather have answered rudely, but preferred the silence and allowed himself to remember his old ideals.

Sure, it was obvious that when he was younger, before every day turned the same and also before he lost faith in the world after having witnessed so many misfortunes in his life, he had dreams that he wanted to achieve.

As a child, Gray dreamed that when he grew up, he would became a renowned artist. Like that he could leave that house that didn't feel like home and depend only on himself. He wanted to be able to create beautiful things and inspire people with the art that came out of his heart, shaping the most beautiful sculptures and drawing people from all around the world to his attractions.

But Gray's father, who he admired so much and just wanted to acknowledge him and accept whatever his desire was, decided that this dream was too small for a Fullbuster. He made Gray remember how his fate was traced to inherit the family business and he knew he couldn't deny his decision to not disappoint his father even more. But as Gray had never liked the family business, he gave up his own will and that little dream stayed behind, and with it his short and sad childhood.

Some time later, a terrible accident happened at the Fullbuster mansion where the whole city had been invited to celebrate the anniversary number twelve of Gray. Found passed out, hours later under one of the rubble, the only survivor of the tragedy: he.

The young boy emerged into a depression and uncontrolled anger. Everything had been the fault of an assault, where almost everyone - except him -, ended up like ashes. And Gray swore that one day he would take his revenge.

Shortly after the incident, he met his new tutor, Ur, who along with her other disciple Lyon, had been able to bring joy back to his life. Ur taught Gray her art, giving his dream back to him and becoming his best example to follow. He wanted to be a famous artist like her, do the most amazing ice sculptures as well as his tutor and be recognized worldwide. That way he could be master of his own life and no longer have to worry about taking the company inherited by his family. In time he would be able to release the sadness that still took much of his heart, and when revenged, also all the hurt that poisoned him.

When the day of his vengeance arrived, he hurried too much. His biggest mistake. Ur also died accidentally, but left his past and his darkness forever sealed with her. And unlike Lyon, who had gone in search of a new goal and a new dream, the sculptures of Gray with time began to lose its shape. And just as the ice water had begun to melt, his dream and his desire to live again went away.

Maybe he was not in this world to bring luck and happiness to someone else. Why did all this tragedy happen to him?

Nor does he believe in love. It was something too stupid to waste his time with and believe, since everyone alive dies one day, and who would like to love, knowing the bitter grief that always travels with happiness? Most absurd was the idea that someone could love a human being so empty and sad as he.

Basically, Gray just wanted to be able to make beautiful ice sculptures again, finally leave that town too small for him and be happy dedicating himself to what he loved to do, he just wasn't sure if he would be able to follow his dreams, not when life had taken everything from him. Nor did exist faith in his own desires anymore. Resigned, he accepted his own unhappiness.

Then he wondered what were the reasons Juvia live.

—And you also have something you want to accomplish, right?

For a moment, her blue eyes met again with his dark ones, and the air of his lungs were gone. He had never seen so bright and sincere orbs, overflowing the purest emotions that this girl was able to feel, so different from his expressionless eyes. And again Gray wondered how Juvia could keep her soul so bright and how her eyes could shine so remarkably.

Maybe he was interested in the secret to her happiness too.

Soon her eyes deprived him of its sight and turned again toward the sea. And he felt jealous of the sea, because he wanted to be appreciated by those so alive and glowing eyes. Maybe he just wanted her to find something good in him, saw in him a reason to live, and not stop believing in the inner light that could still exist in himself.

But this girl was too silly to be able to understand the darkness in which he stood.

—All I ever wanted to accomplish, is being realized_—_she muttered, satisfied—I'm living my dream.

At that moment he realized that he didn't know anything about her. How could he had forgotten to ask about everything he had in mind? The effects that she caused in him were too complicated for Gray to decipher them.

—And what did you dream of?_—_the raven haired boy couldn't contain himself, wondering the goals of that peculiar girl.

—First, I always dreamed of leaving home and traveling the world. I wanted to live intensely only the present without worrying about tomorrow. But it wasn't enough, and over time I began to get unhappy and wish something that I never had so far on my journey.—she sighed, as if it hurt remembering the melancholy days, but continued cheerfully—Then one day I dreamed that I would come here, would look at that sea and could be happy again.

A strange dream, coming from a strange girl. Gray felt a little disappointed, he expected something a bit unusual coming from her. He also began to observe the sea, and wondered what Juvia could see in it that would make her happy again. It was only the blue water, salt and treacherous depths, which posed a danger even for the things who lived within it.

Gray didn't like the sea by the simple fact that it doesn't always bring back what had been entrusted to him. And he couldn't understand why the sea is worthy of being part of the happiness of the girl beside him.

—What do you see in the sea?_—_the boy asked confused, not conformed with the simplicity of her dream.—How could it be able to bring back your happiness? The sea is constantly changing. It'll never be the same tide that will reach the sand of this place.

—It's true that when I got here and saw you trying to take your own life, I wondered the same_—_Gray bit his lower lip, feeling a strange feeling to remember that fact—but what matters is that I'm here now and can admire him, in the simplest way to see. Even without my eyes.

Her blue eyes closed, her body rested in her arms, completely relaxed and happy at his side. A smile appeared on her lips, as if she could see something even more extraordinary than before.

Gray looked at her stunned, unable to imagine how she would see the sea standing there with closed eyes. And if that way she let slip what she dreamed of?

—But if you can't see it, and end up not finding your happiness, your dream will never be realized!_—_he retorted, still skeptical of her words.

Juvia sighed and shook her head.

—You're wrong—she insisted and Gray bit his tongue to not replicate—I learned that what we see with our eyes, is really so wonderfully beautiful. But there is an even more incredible way of seeing things.

—Which is..?_—_Gray joked, rolling his eyes, already tired of all the bullshit that she was able to speak. Where else did she think she could see?

—The most magnificent and extraordinary things have to be seen with the heart._—_she said slowly, as if she was telling him a spectacular secret_—_And even though I'm not able to see the same as you see, what I feel inside is much more intense and true than that what the vision is able to offer you. Because what really is needed, is invisible to the human eye.

And Gray didn't understand what she meant, he shook his head confused, searching for an answer. But found none.

—And how do you see with the heart?_—_he asked lost.

The girl laughed, in a mysterious way, as if she knew something unbelievable even for him.

—_Maybe one day you'll know.._

* * *

The next day, they were sitting together again, admiring the sunset, at the same time like the previous day, as she had promised.

Beside her, he felt completely numb. Peace finally settled on his chest, that same chest that was filled with troubled feelings.

She was radiant as ever, perhaps too happy for a surly person like him, but he couldn't dare to go away. Because he needed the sensation of feeling her near him to stay alive.

After a time, Gray asked for what the dream had told her that the sea would bring. What could bring back her happiness.

—I've already found it._—_she revealed, her eyes shining so intensely when looking at him that he had to restrain his impulses to not lost control.

—How?_—_he stammered, dumbfounded.

—I believed that one day, the sea would bring me the best gift I could ever be offered. And here, with me, it will always be.

The boy looked around Juvia searching for any new detail that he could had missed, and found nothing. He got curious, because besides them two, surprisingly there was nobody else and nothing unusual on that beach that day. And all the time he had been with her, Gray knew Juvia had not looked around for something, didn't even found anything.

—And where is it?_—_he was becoming irritated with his unbridled curiosity. Because he had not the right to meddle in her life, after all, they weren't even friends.

—It's a secret_—_she replied, deep blue eyes twinkling mysteriously_—_This is my treasure, and only I know how to feel it and interpret it.

* * *

Gray asked about the life, no longer being able to avoid the curiosity that manifested in him since he saw her leave.

Juvia shrugged, saying her life wasn't interesting before, but Gray insisted.

—Well, we can say that I had everything I needed in my life, but I still wasn't happy. I felt stifled being controlled and pressed the whole time from my family. I even used to talk in third person, but they always told me how stupid I looked when I did it._—_homesickness came over her face, but she continued to tell_—_I always dreamed of building my own destiny and i wanted to travel the world, but my family would never accept it. When I turned eighteen, I gave up all the future they had planned for me and I left home. They disinherited me, and sworn to not recognize me like their daughter anymore, but even so I moved on and left them behind.

Gray looked at her stunned. Could he have had the same courage? He got sad when remembering his family, but Gray knew that he wouldn't have been able to say no.

—Why did you do that?

—Why are you so afraid of living and risking?_—_she said defiantly, showing interest in what he had to say.

Gray shrugged, looking for a good reason that could satisfy her.

—Because I don't have any reason to battle and I am unhappy enough, thank you._—_he replied with disdain and a bored tone of voice, as if he had already answered the same thing several times_—_I don't want to regret my choices, nor experience any more disgraces.

—It's stupid to suffer in advance for something that you haven't even lived._—_Juvia sighed, tired of all his pessimism and hopelessness.

She didn't understand why he couldn't believe that one day he could save himself, but her answer deeply angered Gray.

—And what do you think that you know about me?_—_the Fullbuster roared angry, feeling insulted_—_When you don't even have a secure future! How can you be so happy, after giving everything up, with your ordinary life?

—We all see and feel different things, and that's what makes us individual. And sometimes, the simplest thing is the most extraordinary._—_the tone of her voice was still quiet, as if she could always enjoy a peace inside her that was unknown to him.

—How can you be like that? How didn't you already stop believing and still have hope after giving up your whole life?

—Each day was meant to be lived and when you have faith in yourself, nothing is impossible. Everyone chooses the path they want to trace.

—And you think i still got some hope? Of course not!_—_he exclaimed, breathless, as if it did hurt at that moment_—_I don't even have someone to breathe for.. and it's too late. All the chances i had are gone.

—That's what you want to believe, and how can you say that, if you gave up your dreams before trying?_—_she looked dissatisfied, the pressure of her gaze burning him.

He kept silent. Maybe he should reflect a little more.

* * *

The next afternoon, after losing the whole night thinking and remembering everything that had happened, Gray came to a conclusion.

—Life hates me._—_his voice was indifferent, as if he already knew that fact since a long time ago.

—Then you should change something in it._—_Juvia answered gently, the blue eyes showing that she really believed he could be saved.

Gray rolled his eyes, trying to ignore how persistent she was and the willingness to surrender to her optimism.

—And how do you want me to do it? There's nothing that could change anything._—_he said with disregard, like it didn't matter.

—You're wrong._—_the reply was self-assured and confident_—_You can start loving yourself, for example.

Gray growled, that wasn't so easy to do like it was to say. Only he had an idea of how much he still suffered, even if he didn't think as much about all the pain after meeting her.

And that girl sure had no idea of what she was talking, nor knew Gray's story to be able to judge him.

—You don't know me. You have no idea of how much I suffered, all the difficult situations that I had to deal with._—_the vehemence in his words tried to convince her otherwise_—_How can you think everything is simple like that?

—I am not saying the opposite._—_the blunette sighed_—I'm only trying to show you another side and thus help you._

The Fullbuster frowned, not understanding why she wanted to help him. He was sure he wasn't in any danger.

—Help me?_—_one dark eyebrow was raised, his expression confused_—_From what?

Juvia slowly approached him, touching his face with the tips of her fingers, in an almost superficial caress, but he could feel the contact with the pale skin burn. Her eyes were fixed on him and even if he wanted, he wouldn't be able to release himself from the magnetic force of deep, _so_ deeply blue orbs.

It felt like they could take him to another dimension, a world built perfectly for him and her, where it all came down to them two, and only that exact moment existed in that place.

—From your biggest enemy._—_she whispered against his lips, but hesitated to touch them_—_**Yourself**, Gray.

Gray wanted to punch his own face for letting her get away.

* * *

Black eyes stared at the starry sky, admiring every single star that shone brightly that night. He wondered how he had never stopped to observe them.

Gray remembered Juvia's shining eyes and smiled slightly when he concluded that not even billions of stars could be compared to the brightness of her gaze.

—You.. you really think that I'm able? To start a new life?

The anxiety in his voice betrayed how much he wanted to know if she really believed that he could do so.

—If you believe, then it's possible._—_her cheerful voice was contagious, the pale face of the girl was plenty of joy_—_You just need faith and courage to pursue your dreams.

Gray couldn't contain the urge to roll his onyx eyes when he heard what she had spoken last. Didn't she get tired, or better, will she _really _never stop believing in her dreams?

—You're talking about dreams again_—_he grumbled_—_Tsk.. it's just too complicated.

—Complicated?_—_the look she gave him was confused.

He sighed, nodding discouraged.

—Maybe I'm just too tired to move towards a new beginning.

The blue haired girl smiled radiant, shaking her head like he wasn't altogether right. Gray would have growled if she hadn't interlaced hands with him next.

He shuddered and felt his cheeks burn violently, not daring to look in her eyes so she doesn't see his flushed face.

Even in silence, something exploded inside him. His stomach turned over and he feared that she could hear his heart beating so fast, but the only thing he could think about was that unknown and indescribable feeling that filled his chest right now.

He wasn't even able to contain a silly smile of reaching his lips when he saw how her delicate hand did fit perfectly in his.

—When your feet are tired, ask help and support from your heart._—_she said calmly and he wanted to believe in her words_—_And while walking with him, you'll have all the power you need to proceed, because you know that he'll never leave you.

Gray smiled, feeling his heart slightly softened. That silly girl was actually able to see the world and things better than him.

Maybe she could show him another world, a world of new choices, where he could float above the pains of the past and overcome them. A new reality in which he could believe, wishing to reach the happiness that awaits him.

She got him a new reason to live: himself. Because inside him was still kept the desire to return caving in the ice and to discover the mysteries of his destiny. He also liked to think that during that new start, she would still be there at his side.

Forever. It was how he would like to be.

He only had to believe in it, right?

_"Of course not." _the reason within him cried. And his enthusiasm dwindled.

But he still decided to speak what he wanted at this very moment:

—I want to be able to carve in the ice again and let the world appreciate my work and recognize it as the art that has been framed by my heart._—_he said it more to himself than to her, trying to show his own heart that he could achieve all of this if he tried_—_Inspire people all over the world to come and see my art, open several works at different shows and museums. I want everyone to see how the simple ice can become something extraordinary.

She squeezed his hand lightly, giving him her support and security. She fully believed that he would be able to rise and conquer his own happiness. He just needed to live. Secretly, Juvia wanted to share the best moments of her life with him. But she couldn't. Not yet.

The proud glow in her eyes still didn't disappear and never ceased to admire the boy that she had saved from the depths of the sea. She knew that she would be eternally grateful to the tide that took her to him.

—Then live your dream, Gray._—_she smiled brightly, her cheeks turned red when she noted that he looked embellished to the contact of their hands still interlaced._—_You'll get it.

Then the dark staring of the boy got lost, she realized. He was still afraid to take the risks and fought a battle with himself inside.

It hurt her to see him full of uncertainty.

—But i lost the inspiration. Without it, I'm not able to give shape to my sculptures.—Gray admitted, feeling unable to have faith—And if I am not good enough, I will not be able to make extraordinary sculptures.

—You don't need to be extraordinary to do extraordinary things. You just need to find the love for what you do again.

Love. How long hasn't he heard that word?

—I'm leaving tomorrow._—_she suddenly announced, her sweet voice saddened.

He felt something within him break, but choose to ignore the feeling.

* * *

Restless, he couldn't hide his impatience from her. Juvia noticed that he was no longer able to contain himself and encouraged him to speak.

—I need to find love._—_he decided and asked to Juvia_—_How do I love?

In principle, she was startled by his question. Soon afterwards she laughed delightfully, unable to not find the way he spoke funny.

Gray turned his sulky face away, not liking to see that she didn't take seriously what the said, but calmed down while listening to her answer.

—You can't conquer love. Love is simply love. You love a person, and without waiting for her to love you back, you give everything of yourself._—_she expressed her words in a dreamy way and they sounded so real.. as if she said she felt at that moment_—_Love can't be explained, only felt. You can't understand love.. it simply dominates you from nowhere. And when you begin to love, you don't need to know anything else, because all the magic starts to happen within us.

Gray's heart sped up when he felt all her words come to him. He looked at her face, and realized that even if he did if forever, he would never cease to feel delighted every time he saw those delicate features.

Everything about her charmed him. Even the way she blushed every time she caught him watching her, the way her eyes looked intensively when looking at his black orbs, trying to transmit to him some of the indecipherable feelings that filled her chest because of him.

Suddenly he felt a pain that he never felt before at the thought that all of that wasn't for him.

—Do you.. do you have someone in your heart?_—_he hesitated, but knew he needed an answer_—_Someone to love?

The blue hair was being blown by the wind when Juvia smiled _so _beautifully and looked to the ground. He had to bit his lips at such sight.

She wavered a bit, but answered:_—_Yes. Even though it's complicated..

Gray's heart tightened and he cursed the one that had stolen her heart before him. Juvia was the most wonderful person that appeared to him in his life and the person she love was sure inexplicably lucky and most likely incredibly happy to be the one who she gave her heart and love. So _what _could be complicated?

He wished that at least a fragment of her love was for him.

But the Fullbuster chose to ignore those thoughts if he didn't want to suffer even more. He didn't need to be confused again and neither feel the unknown oppression in his heart increase. He had to bear with what she could offer.

—But right now I only need the love to make art._—_he lied.

The girl nodded comprehensive, but disappointed by his reaction. When would he notice?

—Remember the feeling of sculpting. Why you loved it and had pleasure in what you did. All you felt when you focused on your work, and let the rest of the world behind.

At that moment all his memories returned to him. He was delighted with the feeling that passed through his body when carving in the ice, the infinite happiness that took care of him when finishing a job.

The endless ideas that appeared in his mind, how hard he worked to carve every detail perfectly and so everyone could fully enjoy his work, the pride filling him when letting his mark in his own extraordinary ice sculpture.

And finally, he felt what he had forgotten a long time ago: the love for his art.

At the sound of the bell that signaled twelve o'clock, he remembered that this day would be their final farewell. She would have to follow with her life and he give his own one more chance and start new again.

But strangely he wasn't completely sad nor depressed. He was happy to have met her and have accepted what she had been able to offer him.

How grateful he was to have been rescued by her she could never imagine.

He knew that with the peace that reigned within him at that moment was also a growing feeling, a feeling that belonged to the owner of such deep blue eyes.

Maybe he just needed more time to decipher it. Sadly, he didn't have that time.

Standing up, he sighed and shook the sand out of his clothes, ready to go home and take the first step to his new reality.

—Thank you I've found what was missing so I could return to sculpt in the ice._—_a sincere smile formed on his lips_, _the dark eyes had a dazzling brilliance that almost blinded her.

Several heartbeats of Juvia failed. She just wanted to never forget that gaze. How she wanted to have it forever.. but she couldn't be selfish. Not even go back.

—_You will be so happy!—_was all she managed to exclaim, blue eyes filled with tears that refused to fall.

Guided by an impulse, she stood up to hug him, moving her arms around his neck, hiding her head in his lap, wishing that she would never separate from that contact. Her chest being hurt by the strength of her heartbeats, only God knew how much it did hurt.

Only _she _knew how happy she was to have found her happiness again.

Gray was surprised by her sudden action, but returned the hug, inhaling deeply the smell that had become a necessity for him, trying to burn it in his mind forever.

—Thank you for not letting me die, for saving me. For everything._—_he whispered in her ear, causing shivers go up her spine.

How she loved that voice that even cold, severe and manly always melt her inside. She felt ashamed of herself for not having the courage to tell the truth to him, but she always got too silly and too mesmerized by him to even think about declaring her feelings.

Gray pressed her harder against him, thinking about the fact that she never told him about the gift that the sea had brought for her. What would bring her happiness back.

He turned away from her to be able to look in her eyes - and oh God, he really loved them -, to ask:

—What was your treasure?

She smiled sweetly and looked out to the sea, loosening the hug, walking in its direction, allowing the water to bathe her feet as she took her hands to her chest.

The fast beats against her fingers made her smile extend further when she remembered what she found there.

—_It's love._

Gray, now staring at her back, feeling a void in his arms, was speechless.

—Love..?_—_he hesitated.

—A love that fills me completely from the first time our eyes met, and every time I lose myself in the depths of them, I want to drown in them if I felt like that forever. It makes me wonder if my chest has enough space for such magnificent feeling and the answer is always yes, because I know that I will always love him even more. I would sacrifice everything for him and never ask anything in return.

He approached her unconsciously, too close for her to breathe his perfume, but far enough to make her wish contact with his skin.

He touched her shoulder, turning her to him, needing to appreciate that sublime smile as bright as the sun. Let her presence as pure as the moon invade him and behold that beautiful face, because he knew that on earth wasn't other beauty like hers.

—Why do you love him so much?_—_he whispered, his long fingers rolling a lock of soft blue hair.

—I love him because I love him_—_the smile reached her eyes_—_There is no reason to love.

At that moment their eyes met again. This time he was able to see with the heart; and it was as if the whole universe stopped; the stars around them illuminated; the sea was silenced completely taking the realization of that moment, it was like every cell of his body were being renewed by seeing her blue eyes shining so spectacularly and intensely only for him.

Only for **him.**

He was now sure that he was the treasure that the sea brought to her. Because all the love he never knew that existed, was shown at this very moment through her eyes.

He slowly approached their faces and even if she wasn't saying anything, and not confirming any of the facts, Gray realized that a sentence of love could never compare to the glimpse of a loving look in the silence.

She didn't need to explain to him how she felt. Because it was too abstract and simply inexplicable for any human to understand.

_You just needed to let it all happen inside you._

She had always been right. So damn right.

When his lips met hers, all that had been in his head in the past, lost its importance. He recorded in detail that moment in his memory, to never forget.

She was the dream that he had never been able to have. The song that he never heard, the realization of what the never imagined reaching. The salvation of his soul.

His own myth in which he would believe forever.

With his forehead pressed against hers and the lips still at a small distance, he felt that he needed to have even more of her. He wanted to live at her side, discover every day a new charm of hers and let her show him how love could be the most perfect and certain act that he had ever done. Living every night a different story.

Now he knew exactly who he would remember before sleeping.

—Don't go away._—_he pleaded, his voice weak and trembling_—_Stay with me.

The girl shook her head, her arms still around his neck. The perfume that exuded from her skin made him completely numb.

But Juvia knew that if she said goodbye, she'd be lying.

—I can't. You will have to live your dream first and I need to continue to live mine.

The pressure around her waist increased.

—You're part of my dream, Gray. And I am part of yours._—_she assured confident, a loving expression on her face comforting him_—_So, I will always, no matter where I am, come back to you.

—When?

—At the exact moment._—_she spoke with tenderness.

He buried his face in her neck, still hesitant to let her go. Just when he had found the person who made him feel indecipherable sensations..

Gray sighed resignedly. If she really was his other piece, the fit into his half, she would return to him.

—Promise me you'll not forget me.

In the tears spilled from her eyes he saw his reflection before they were carried by the tide of the sea.

She stroked his face, getting lost in the darkness of his onyx gaze.

—The day you find those tears, you'll know the day I will stop loving you_._

Gray knew those tears would never return. Now they were part of the sea, and he would trust the crystalline waters that would never let any love disperse_._

He was content, because since he felt in love with her, time would be frozen. There wasn't impossible loves, only people unable for it and would _never_ abandon this battle.

He kissed her again and recorder every detail of the woman's face that he could never recall without having a smile on his lips.

—When you come back, I'll be ready. Ready for love. To love you. I swear on those stars that what was born among us, will never disappear._—_red lips prophesied the words that would become his first promise.

Gray would always believe in it. He would make it happen.

—I know. And every time I'll look at the stars, I will know exactly where my love is.

Their bodies turned away, not letting out one last caress on this parting that would lead them to two opposite ways.

He would go to the resumption of his own life and journey that would put him back in the direction of his dreams, now being able to see with the eyes of the heart, knowing that there was one person out there in the world destined to share her happiness with him. Juvia would be the dream that he always remembered.

She would continue to live hers, this time with the certainty that somewhere, a heart was waiting her to come back. A place to which she belonged.

They smiled together in sync when both noticed that now they shared a dream. Of their own love and their very happy ending together. They would strongly believe in them.

* * *

After all, who ever said that forever ever ends?


End file.
